That Makes You Gay
by xXShinigamiNekoXx
Summary: "Kasuka, I'm not gay." "Brother, you have had no girl friend and you're twenty four. That makes you gay."


**AN: I think it's about time I got a new fanfic out to you guys. Finally got inspiration for something, but this is a one shot, and it is picture inspired. And what picture... and also a cosplay video... This is it.**

**Shizuo: Kasuka, I'm not gay.**

**Kasuka: Brother, you have never had a girl friend and you're twenty four. That makes you gay.**

**I am not sure if someone has already made a fanfic for this, and if no one has before this, I must say that I am very surprised. I thought someone would, you know? And dudes, at my friend's house, we all had a frosting war...! Me and Celty got Saburo! Dang, if only Shinra and Izaya had shown up to that. Well, whatever.**

**Rated T... it would be rated K+ but... I want to add in sexual jokes.. XD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

"I think you're gay."

Shizuo stared at his younger brother, surprised. "Kasuka, I'm not gay."

When they pulled up to a red light, Kasuka looked over at Shizuo. "Brother, you have not had a girl friend and you're twenty four." He looked back at the traffic light, waiting for it to turn green. "That makes you gay."

The blond scoffed and leaned back against his seat, folding his arms over his chest. "Please, you have no proof that I am any sexuality."

The light turned green and Kasuka started driving again.

"I saw your computer history when you let me on your computer last night.. you watch a lot of _Junjou Romantica_... and a lot of yaoi... and pictures." Kasuka shivered. "That was disturbing. Very disturbing."

The movie star smirked very slightly when he saw how red his brother's face had gotten as he talked. Shizuo turned his head and looked out the window, trying his best to hide his blush, but at the same time, failing miserably.

What Kasuka said was true, Shizuo did have a secret love for yaoi animes. But, he had never actually realized that he was... gay. Still, he tried to deny it.

"Those aren't mine."

"It's your computer. How could it not be yours?" Kasuka raised an eyebrow.

Shizuo did not answer. Instead, he just sat there, silently. He was not in a mood to talk about that, nor was he in the mood to tell his brother who it was that made him homosexual. Because all of Ikebukuro, possibly all of Tokyo, knew him and his secret love as two men who hated each other to the point that they wanted each other dead.

Yes, that's right. Shizuo Heiwajima is in love with the flea, better known as Izaya Orihara.

They pulled up to another red light, and Shizuo unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. He stepped out of his brother's car and began to walk off the road, pulling a cigarette and lighting it as he did so. Kasuka just watched his brother walk away.

The debt collector made his way to the South Ikebukuro Park and sighed, sitting on one of the benches.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_

For the past eight years he had thrown vending machines and street sign at the informant, chased him all over Ikebukuro for hours shouting how much he hated him and wanted to kill him. But, he knew that he was lying to Izaya... and himself.

Could he keep on lying? Maybe.

But not to himself.

Shizuo knew that if he could no longer lie to himself about anything, that he would eventually need to come clean and get it off his chest. The next time he saw Izaya, he was not sure how, but he was going to confess his undying love for the flea.

A warm pleasant feeling swelled up in his chest at the thought of it. Shizuo kept imagining Izaya accepting his love, and loving him back, and the two beginning a new relationship. A loving one, instead of a relationship built up on hate. Then he remembered something. Izaya loved humans. Not just one in particular. He loved all humans. There was no way he would dare dedicate his life to just one. No way in hell. If that did happen, the world was about to end and Hell was starting to freeze over.

Deciding to go home, Shizuo stood up. He looked up from the ground and paused.

Sitting on a bench on the other side of the fountain was the flea himself.

Izaya had not noticed that Shizuo was even at the park as well; he was too bus checking messages and voice mails on his phone from his clients. The life of an information broker was a busy one.

Slowly, Shizuo made his way over to him. His feet were moving on their own. There was no way Shizuo could have mustered up the courage to confess to the flea in that short amount of time. He wanted time to just stop.

"Izaaaaayyyaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuuunnnnnn~"

Izaya sighed and shut his phone before looking up at the blond, his usual smirk planted on his face. "Ah, Shizu-chan~ To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Save it, flea." _Just get it over with. _"I'm not here to deal with you."

For once, Izaya actually looked confused. Though, it barely showed on his face. "Then why are you over here?"

Shizuo sighed and reached for Izaya's arm. He pulled on his arm and brought him close, using his free hand to hold Izaya by his waist. Before Izaya could react, Shizuo crashed their lips together in an almost bruising kiss.

Izaya's eyes widened instantly, his face turning a deep shade of red. Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro, was... _kissing_ him. Him! Of all people. The Apocalypse must be upon them.

_I don't like this._

Lie.

_Why the hell is this damn protozoan kissing me?_

Don't lie. You like it.

…_.. Shizu-chan is a good kisser._

After a few seconds, Izaya began to kiss back, closing his eyes and the blush on his face starting to lighten it's shade.

Much to both of their disliking, they had to pull away once the need for air became to unbearable.

Shizuo lent forward and pressed his forehead against Izaya's, looking into his eyes and saying three words he had kept secret from the informant for years.

"I love you.."

The heavy blush returned to Izaya's face. He looked off the side. He loved all humans. Not one. But now that he thought about it... he did find Shizuo the most interesting.

"I love you, too..."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Such a cute fanfic.**

**Please review~**


End file.
